What Happens in Vegas Stays in Tree Hill
by Leyton-lover-217
Summary: What should have happened in the season 5 finale of One Tree Hill....Who does Lucas ask to Vegas and what happens after that? LP, Brase, NH, Please R&R, this is my first fanfic...chapters will be longer.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens in Vegas…….Stays in Tree Hill**

_From the finale on...Takes place during the final episode of season 5. Who does Lucas ask to Vegas? Couples will eventually be LP, Brase, NH. First Fanfic, please R&R, Chapters will get longer!  
_

Chapter 1

After she created a love letter sealed with a comet on the rivercourt for Lucas, Peyton Sawyer returned to Trick as this was the best place for her to do her thinking. Since she had been home, that fateful night played in her head more than ever. Lucas had proposed to her and she didn't say yes. She hadn't said no either, but she didn't say yes. Now every time that scene played in her head, all she wanted to do was go back to the hotel room and tell him that she wanted to be with him forever. That was the one dream that didn't seem to have a chance of coming true.

All of a sudden, Peyton realized she wasn't alone with the ghosts from her past anymore….it was the love of her life in the flesh. Lucas Scott walked through the doors of Trick and saw the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. You see, Peyton Sawyer would always be in his heart.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours. "I don't hate you Peyt…I lo…well, I could never hate you. The first time I saw you, I was mesmerized. The hardest thing I ever had to do was let you go. It's still hard to see you. " Peyton smiled before she replied, "The only thing that has been going through my mind is how I should have said yes when you proposed to me, I had such faith in you Luke… faith in us."

He looked at her as he had that night on the rivercourt. He wasn't battling Nathan for a spot on the team, he was battling for Peyton Sawyer's heart. That realization left him with a void that no woman has ever filled, not then, not now. Instead of telling her that, he said "I'll be seeing you Peyt…" and walked out of her life once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brooke Davis had just returned home from the airport with the biggest disappointment in her life. There was no crying, no more late nights, no more Angie. Brooke was absolutely heartbroken. When she woke up this morning, she didn't know that this would be her last day with Angie. They were supposed to have eight more days. Brooke put her head and her hands and for the first time, allowed herself to cry.

That was when she noticed it. Lucas Scott had entered the living room. He took Brooke into his arms and waited patiently as she cried. "She's really gone Luke…she's never coming back." Lucas looked the brunette in the eyes…"I know…but look at what you did for her, she got to live because of you Brooke Davis and I am honored to have been a part of it." Brooke smiled at Luke and took comfort in his words. "I think this belongs to you, she would want you to have it." Lucas smiled as he took the purple monkey that he had brought Angie soon after she arrived.

"I love you Brooke…you know that right?" She smiled, "I love you too Broody." Brooke…I'm gonna be leaving soon, I just need to clear my head after everything has happened ya know?"

"Is this about Peyton or Lindsey?" Lucas didn't answer, he just gave Brooke one last hug and walked out the door.

After Lucas walked out the door, his phone started ringing. "Lindsay" flashed on the caller ID. Luke was torn on what to do. He finally picked up the phone. "Lucas, hi…um I just received the dedication on the book, and it was amazing. It inspired me to stop being scared and to fight for what I want, and what I want Luke, is a future with you. I wanna come home."

"Luke, are you there? Lucas!? "For the first time in his life, Lucas Scott had been rendered speechless. "Sorry Linds….yeah I'm here but the thing is… I won't be for long. I have to go somewhere and clear my head for awhile.

"Oh I see." Lindsey was obviously disappointed, but Lucas couldn't think about this at the moment. "Look, I'll be in touch Linds," and with that Lucas headed to the one place where he could always sort his problems.

He went to the rivercourt. When he got there, he saw a spectacular sight drawn by one Ms. Peyton Sawyer. It drew a smile to his face as his best friend Haley showed up. "It's definitely Peyton."

"Hey Hales," Lucas greeted his best friend with a hug. "How's your heart Luke?"

"You don't waste much time with pleasantries do you?" Haley smiled, "that's why we're best friends, so quit stalling, what…or should I say who is on your mind? "I'm going to leave Tree Hill for awhile Haley."

"Luke, running away isn't going to solve your problems. You've tried that before….remember Charleston? You can't run from your heart. Eventually it will tear you apart. Stop hiding your heart Luke and really look and see who's there. Is it Peyton, Lindsey, Brooke? Whoever it is, you owe it to yourself to be honest and not be scared to love….At any rate, Nathan and I love you and we just want what's best for you. Who do you want next to you when all your dreams come true?"

Lucas was so completely enveloped in the immensity of the question that was asked that he didn't even notice that Haley had left. Maybe she was right. He definitely had quite the decision to make…how to choose between three girls that he had been in love with at one time or another. How to do this? Lucas was going to pick the girl that he was still in love with. That's when he reached for his phone…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The words from Lindsey had inspired him. His mind floated back to the night when he told Peyton he hated her. It happened right after they had made love. In that moment, things were as they should have been. She had helped him as he drank himself stupid in a bar and he loved her for it. She helped him get home and when she started taking off his clothes to help him get in the shower, he saw her just as he had the first time, a perfect girl with skinny arms and a tangled mess of hair. That's when he first fell in love with her and looking into her eyes brought all the old emotions back. He kissed her. At first, she resisted, not wanting him to regret anything; however, there was so much love between them that the power of the kiss was impossible to deny. Both of them let their emotions go and let their bodies flow as one, as though they were created to fit together. After all, destiny always had a way of bringing the lovers back together. It was everything that it should have been: romantic, meaningful, and mind altering. _

_After that perfect moment, he resorted to the Lucas Scott way of screwing up and accused her of ruining his relationship with Lindsey. _

_"What?" Peyton cried out to him in disbelief, "I told you I would let you go so that you could live a life with her Luke." _

_Then Lucas lied. "I hate you, I wish you never came back." As soon as the words left his mouth, Lucas regretted them. It was as if the same force that caused him to utter the ultimate lie were keeping him from saying anything else that might remedy the situation. _

_What can you say when someone you love with all their heart tells you they hate you? Peyton Sawyer decided that phrase was completely unfixable as she walked out the door. _

Even though Lucas was madly in love with Peyton , he knew that she deserved better. All he did was destroy her happiness. He knew what he had to do….he had to let Peyton move on with her life while he attempted to move on with his. He dialed the familiar number and waited for the ringing phone to be answered.

"Hello?" Lucas hesitated then started, "Lindsey, hi…I got your message. I'm at the airport and I have two tickets to Vegas…do you want to get married?"

The silence on the end of the phone caused Lucas to think the connection was lost. "Hey, Linds….are you there?"

"Yeah, Luke I'm here. My answer is yes, I'll go to Vegas with you. I'll be there as fast as I can." Luke hung up the phone and sighed. He was half hoping that Lindsey would have turned him down. She was a great girl…she just wasn't the girl. Lucas knew he could have a good life with Lindsey, but it wouldn't be everything he dreamed of, not like it would have been with Peyton.

"Scott, you gotta get those thoughts out of your head, Peyton is better off without you."

Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis sat in the dark comforting each other as only best friends could. They both were fighting back tears for the issues that plagued them both. Brooke was broken hearted over losing Angie and Peyton was devastated over losing Lucas.

That's when Brooke came up with it. The plan that would relieve their broken hearts….or at least put them on hold.

"We should go somewhere P. Sawyer."

"Where do you suggest we go?"

"Las Vegas." There will be more than enough to take our minds off things…what do you say, I think some fun will do us both some good."

"I think that's a great plan, how soon do we leave B. Davis?"

"I'm on it….we should be able to book a flight tonight….so get packing Blondie."

"God, what is up with this traffic?" Lindsey was growing more impatient as the never ending line of cars stretched in front of her. "I'm never gonna make it to the airport at this rate." Lindsey sighed in frustration and sat back in the seat.

"Peyt…are you ready?" Brooke's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Of course." Peyton ran down the stairs excited at the prospect of having some time away from Tree Hill.

"Well, we better get going, the limo is here." Brooke smiled at her best friend. "You ready for this?"

Peyton smiled back. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I guess Lindsey's just not coming," Lucas thought to himself as he had been waiting at the airport for over an hour. They started calling the rows to board the plane. "Come on Lindsey, where are you?"

"Thanks so much Millicent."Brooke shut her phone and turned to the driver. "My friend says there is a traffic block ahead so we need to take the alternate route to the airport." Brooke leaned back in her seat and watched as her friend stared out the window. "You really miss him, don't ya P. Sawyer?" Peyton smiled at her friend. "Yeah, but I'm really trying not to."

Lindsey could not believe her luck. She had moved maybe three feet since hitting all the traffic. I have to call Luke and tell him what is going on. As she looked down at her phone to dial the familiar number, she realized her phone was dead and that she had no charger.

Peyton and Brooke finally arrived at the airport and ran through all the checkpoints. Luckily, there was no line and they reached their plane as it was final call. They were in such a hurry that they didn't even notice a certain broody boy staring out the window on the fourth row as they made their way to their seats in the back.

Lucas sighed and continued looking out of his window. He was somewhat disappointed that Lindsey didn't make it, but that wasn't really who was on his mind. He was regretting not asking the beautiful blonde with the amazing smile and green eyes not to come with him. He told himself that he didn't want to keep ruining her chance at a happy life, but the truth was he was scared. "I can't keep running from Peyton," Lucas said aloud. He stood up, "excuse me; I need to get off this plane." As soon as Lucas spoke those words, he realized the plane was already in the air, it was too late.

Lindsey got to the airport just in time to see her plane take off. She ran up to the desk, "I need to know when the next flight for Las Vegas leaves." Lindsey waited impatiently as the worker checked the itinerary. "Looks like there won't be another flight until tomorrow morning ma'am." Lindsey sighed in frustration. "I guess I'll just wait here tonight."

"P. Sawyer, I really have to pee, lemme out." Peyton laughed at the dance Brooke was doing and stood up in the aisle so that her friend could make it to the restroom without having an accident. "OMG, you have to be kidding me. How can someone be in there right now? Guess I'll just have to use the one at the front of the plane. As she was coming out of the bathroom, she came face to face with the very person she was getting her Peyton away from….."Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Hales, have you heard from Luke lately? I know he was upset over being suspended from coaching the team, but this isn't like him." This was how Nathan greeted his wife as she walked through the door. "Nathan, I can't believe that Luke didn't tell you…he went to Vegas for awhile. I'm not sure who went with him or when he's coming back." Nathan looked completely shocked. "What do you mean, how do you not know those things?"

"Well, you know how your brother is, he hides his heart. I told him to stop and call the girl that he really wants to be with, ya know? He said he had to leave to clear his head, and with the state that he's in who knows how long that will be?"

Nathan just shook his head; he knew how stubborn Lucas could be. Then something popped into Nathan's head. "Ya know, I ran into Brooke earlier when I was getting gas and she said something about going home and packing for a trip that would change her life. "

Haley stared at Nathan for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds. "Nate, are you sure that's what she said? " Nathan replayed the scene just like he remembered it.

"_Hey Brooke." Nathan had smiled at his friend and greeted her as soon as she got out of her car to get gas at the pump next to him. He remembered the happiness that was plastered on her face. "What has finally gotten Brooke Davis smiling?" He knew how hard it had been for her since having to give Angie back._

"_I'm going home to pack for a trip that will change my life, and definitely someone else's." _

"_Really, where would that be and who's life are you changing?"_

"_Well, I really don't know if I can say yet. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so tell Hales that I will miss her and I'll call her soon. Sorry Nate, I'm running late, gotta go."_

"Wow." Haley was stunned. "So that means that Brooke was the girl that Lucas called." Nathan was astounded. "I wonder how Peyton's doing?"

Haley looked at her husband, "Yeah, I think I should go check on her. I kinda had a feeling he might call Brooke."

"I thought it would have been Lindsey. He was devastated when she left him at the altar.''

Jamie came running through the house and wrapped his arm around Haley's leg. "Hey Momma."

"Hi baby."

"So has Uncle Lucas told Peyton that he loves her yet?"

Lucas Scott could not believe his eyes. "Brooke, what are you doing here?"

Before Brooke could answer back, a familiar blonde came up behind her. "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. I was beginning to think that you met a hot guy you were ditching me for. "

As Peyton neared Brooke, she saw a look of shock on her friend's face. "Brooke, are you ok?"

That was when Peyton saw what had put that look there. "Luke?"

"Peyton?"

"Brooke, what's going on?"

Brooke finally found some words to speak. "It looks like Broody is going to the same place we are."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lindsey was waiting impatiently in the lobby when suddenly the airport worker called her over. "It looks like there was a cancellation on a flight that will leave in one hour. "

Lindsey beamed. She was going to have a chance to prove to Lucas that she is the one he is meant to be with. She walked back to her luggage and sat in joyful anticipation of what was to come.

For years, Lindsey had feared Peyton Sawyer. Not so much physically, but emotionally. She knew there would always be a place in Luke's heart for his first love. But Lucas had called her and that had to mean something. It meant that Lindsey needed to quit letting her insecurities overshadow her love for Lucas and his love for her. It was time to take her place as Mrs. Lucas Scott.

"Baby, what do you mean, why did you ask if uncle Lucas told Peyton that he loves her?" Haley asked her son with a look of astonishment on her face.

"Because Skillz told Daddy that Uncle Lucas was in love with Peyton but he was too scared to tell her because he was going to marry Lindsey."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief when something suddenly occurred to him; it was Peyton that left with Lucas, not Brooke. Wait…that didn't make any sense. Brooke was the one packing for the trip. But, she had said something about it changing the lives of others as well. This situation was getting more confusing by the minute.

Haley looked at Nathan and picked up the phone, she had to figure this mess out. Where was Lucas and who was he with? The phone rang and then went to voicemail……"you've reached Brooke Davis, the fabulous owner of Clothes Over Bros, I can't come to the phone because I am having the time of my life in Vegas with one P. Sawyer."

Now Haley was more confused than ever. Lucas was in Vegas with….Brooke and Peyton?

For the first time in her life, Brooke Davis was speechless. That was only momentary as she had to think of something to stop the train wreck that was bound to happen. It was too late. Peyton was here now and she had already seen him.

Lucas was the first to speak," Wow, I never knew I'd end up going to the same place as the two of you. " Peyton smiled nervously, "yeah, it is pretty random. So where are you staying?" Luke looked down at his brochure, "the Luxor." Brooke's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow Broody, us too. Looks like we're gonna be neighbors!"

Luke tried to contain his excitement. After muttering a quick prayer to God, he spoke again, "well, how about dinner tonight?" As Brooke was about to turn him down to save her best friend's heart, she was surprised to hear Peyton speak up. "We'd love to." Luke stared at her green eyes and as he began to lose himself in her gaze he heard Brooke muttering something about going back to her seat. Soon it was just the two of them, Lucas and Peyton. It was as if the world stopped and he had another moment of clarity. Peyton Sawyer was the only girl he would ever love. Peyton realized Lucas' gaze held something that wasn't quite there before. He was looking at her like he had before, like they had never been torn apart. Peyton decided it must be how high they were in the air and made her way back to her seat and slid in next to Brooke. This was definitely going to be an interesting vacation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Well let's just say that Peyton Sawyer wasted no time in shopping once in Vegas. If she was going to dinner with him tonight, she would be dressed to kill. Brooke had taken it as a sign that Lucas and Peyton were meant to be together when they got on the same plane, going to the same place, and staying at the same hotel. Therefore, it was really no surprise when they found that Lucas Scott would be staying in the room next to her and Peyton. As part of Brooke's master plan, when Lucas arrived at their door to pick them the two girls up, she faked a stomach bug and pushed a terrified Peyton out the door with wishes for the two to have a good time.

As Brooke smiled after the happy couple left the room, she received a phone call , "Hello, Brooke Davis here!" As soon as the voice on the other end of the phone responded, she dropped on the bed. "Chase, how are you, I've really missed you. I'm sorry I didn't call. Everything was just so hectic with losing Angie and taking care of Peyton that I haven't had a chance. Look, I'm in Las Vegas right now, but when I come home, I just want you to know I have an answer to that question you asked me. Oh, you aren't in Tree Hill? Where are you? Vegas? What are you doing in Vegas? Wait….Chase there's someone at my door hold on a minute." And when Brooke opened the door, she saw none other than Chase Adams staring at her.

Lindsey couldn't believe that she wouldn't be able to fly out of Las Vegas until the morning. That's when the idea hit her. She could take the company jet. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. It would take 2 hours to get to their nearest jet which would be much better than waiting til morning. She made the phone call to her driver, took her luggage outside and waited with renewed hope.

Lucas couldn't take his eyes off Peyton Sawyer from the moment he laid eyes on her when he picked her up. She was wearing a black tube dress with amazing heels and those famous tanned legs of hers. They were sitting at a fancy restaurant a few blocks down the street and the conversation hadn't stopped from the minute they walked out of the hotel room. He was just so excited to hear about her life, everything from her record label which was doing well to the last few hours spent with Angie.

"God Luke, you know I just feel so bad for Brooke. The only thing that she's really wanted in a long time is a baby. Then, it's like she was teased. She got this beautiful child just ripped away from her and now her heart is hurting and I don't know what to do or say to fix it you know?" Luke chose his next words carefully. He did know exactly how Brooke felt, to have your happiness ripped away.

"Peyton, when I was on the airplane I looked out of the window and tried to convince myself that I couldn't be with you because I wanted you to be happy, but the truth is I was scared. I loved you so much when I lost you that I couldn't imagine the pain of that happening again. But then, it hit me. I couldn't live without seeing your beautiful face or running my fingers through that blonde hair of yours. I couldn't live without knowing that I could have you and knowing that I blew it again, so I made the decision to get off the plane; unfortunately, we were already in the air when that happened so instead I ran into you and Brooke and realized that it was a sign. A sign that we would be okay because we were meant to be forever. True love always, right?"

Peyton listened with tears in her eyes. There were so many emotions going through her head. She was angry that he hurt her, shocked by his revelation, scared because of their history, but mainly happy because she knew in her heart that they were meant to be. She leaned over the table and kissed him. A tingle went down his spine as her soft lips met his, until she melted into him with so much love that they forgot they were in a restaurant. When they broke apart, the other patrons actually applauded them. Then Peyton leaned across the table and whispered into his ear, "wanna get out of here?" Lucas responded by standing up, throwing some money on the table, taking Peyton by the hand and carried her out of the restaurant.

Brooke shut the door and opened it again just to make sure she wasn't asleep dreaming that Chase Adams was at her hotel room in Las Vegas. She found that he was still there when the door opened again. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him with all the passion of everything that had happened to her and them. "How did you know where I was Chase?" He looked down at his hands and sighed. I kinda broke into your house.

"Excuse me, you what?" Brooke was incredulous, "you can't just go around breaking into a girl's house Chase Adams." Chase smiled and replied. "I said _kinda,_ besides I used the key you gave me." Brooke smiled at this charming explanation. "That key was for emergencies." Chase looked Brooke in the eye and said, " You had told me you were coming to Vegas and I knew that you were hurting after everything that happened with Angie and that you were trying to be there for Peyton, but I wanted to be there for you Brooke….I wanted to surprise you, so I came to your house hoping to find out which hotel you were staying in and the next thing I know I bought a plane ticket and well….here I am." Brooke was touched hearing this story.

"I guess I just had to tell you Brooke Davis that I love you and you said on the phone that you had an answer to my question, so what do you think, are you ready to start our lives officially as a couple?" Brooke was amazed. She didn't know what she did to deserve this wonderful man standing in front of her. She smiled and said, "why of course, you can start by buying me dinner." As the new couple made their way down the stairs, she heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"Yes, my name is Lindsay Strauss, I'm a guest of Lucas Scott staying here, can you tell me what room he is staying in?" Brooke's mouth dropped to the floor. Chase looked at Brooke and then at Lindsey and then back to Brooke, "I thought you said Lucas and Peyton were having dinner reconnecting right now." As soon as Brooke found her voice again, "They are, I don't know what she 's doing here."

Brooke had a plan in her head and although it was crazy, it was all that came to mind. "Lindsey, hi!" Chase received the vibe to play along and so he did. "Brooke, how are you?" Lindsey hugged Brooke and started to gush, "it's kinda crazy that you're here actually. I was looking for Lucas, he called me from the airport and asked me to go to Vegas with him to get married. I missed my flight and had to take a later one and finally got here. Can you believe it?"

Brooke wasn't sure how to respond, but she knew that Lucas loved Peyton, no matter all the stupid things he had said and obviously done lately. "Acutally Lindsey, I did talk to Luke and he checked into a different hotel. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure which one it is." Lindsey just lowered her head, "oh, I see." Brooke felt bad, she didn't want Lindsey to hurt, but she was on Team Peyton. "Chase and I would love to take you to dinner though and have some drinks and talk. You can always find Lucas when we get done eating." Brooke just needed some time to come up with a better plan. "I would love to, thanks Brooke."

Lucas and Peyton broke records with how fast they got back to his hotel room. Clothes went flying as the lovers lost themselves with making up for all their lost time. As the couple made their way to the bed, the last piece of clothing fell to the floor. Lucas Scott looked into Peyton's beautiful green eyes and made her a promise he knew he could keep. "I love you Blondie, and I'm going to forever." Peyton felt the tears welling in her eyes and looked back into those crystal blue eyes that she fantasized about. "I love you too Lucas Scott , and I'm going to hold you to it." They fell back on the bed with each kiss becoming deeper and longer. The excitement built as Peyton felt his body laying on top of her. As he entered her, she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out. They finally finished. Lucas collapsed beside her and they started to gaze into each other's eyes and he took her hand. Neither one of them had enough energy to speak, but they were Lucas and Peyton and they didn't need to.

After they finished with dinner, Brooke suggested that Lindsey have a few drinks with her at the bar. After all, they were in Vegas. 13 Tequilla shots later, Brooke was on one side of Lindsey with Chase on the other as they steadied her to get into the cab. Brooke had suggested that Lindsey stay in Brooke's hotel room so that she could keep an eye on her best friend's man's ex, but Chase pulled her aside and reminded her that she shared a room with Peyton. Brooke knew that and figured that Peyton would be staying with Lucas. There were two beds in the room, so Lindsey could stay on one and Chase and Brooke would sleep on the other. Brooke assured Chase that this was the only way she could make sure that Luke didn't contact Lindsey until she could talk to Lucas herself to figure out what was going on. Chase had simply sighed in defeat as the three made their way back to Brooke and Peyton's room.


End file.
